Chance 4 Me, Chance 4 You
by AyaseEricchii
Summary: I love you... but she is also important to me. I can't choose between any of you, but if you're both happy with each other, then I'll also smile for you guys, even if it hurts inside. I will always pray for your happiness and I will also pray that one day, I could get over you. Two-shot with an alternate ending. Main pairing depends on which ending.


**A/N: Check my profile for story text format legends.**

**Something about Eri's love for her family gave me this idea. This is a bit of angst, which is usually not my style since I like doing fluff, so this was a bit hard for me to finish but I just had to get this story out of my head. This story has been haunting me everyday, telling me to write it ****OuQ..**

**Hope you guys like it even though the pairing would be... and it wouldn't be fluff like the usual.. All I can say about this fic is that fate is really cruel... or my mind is, thinking about this type of scenarios..**

**By the way the scenarios would frequently switch from present to past.. because one thing I like writing the most are flashbacks and time-skips.  
I hope you guys don't get too confused. **

**よろしくおねがいします！**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chance 4 Me, Chance 4 You**

_[xxyukixx173*.deviantart*.com*__/art/Chance-4-Me-Chance-4-You-460806271]_

Summary: I love you... but she is also important to me. I can't choose between any of you, but if you're both happy with each other, then I'll also smile for you guys, even if it hurts inside. I will always pray for your happiness and I will also pray that one day, I could get over you.

* * *

**"Chapter 1: Chance"**

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Eri smiled at them as she watched Umi and Arisa. After they ate at a family restaurant, they took a stroll at the bay side where you can see the sea horizon. The whole time, Arisa and Umi were very sweet to each other and you could see that they really care for the other.

During the time they were at the restaurant, they would sometimes feed each other. There were also times that they would hold each other's hands under the table thinking that nobody knew, but Eri did. She was pretty observant on every action they did.

Eri knew that watching them would hurt her even further, but she couldn't take her eyes off them. Even if she wanted to, not knowing anything felt more terrifying for Eri. Arisa broke the staring game that she and Umi started when she suddenly remembered that her sister was with them and waved at Eri.

Eri waved back and tried to force a smile, but it seems that it wasn't convincing enough, since Umi and Arisa went near Eri. They both looked concerned. Eri avoided their glances and felt that she was tearing up so she tried to blink away the tears and rubbed her eyes while facing away from the pair.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay? Do you feel unwell?" Arisa voiced out her concern.  
"Are you ok? You shouldn't have forced yourself to come if you were feeling unwell." Umi stated almost the same time as Arisa.

By the time Arisa asked Eri, she had already composed herself and faced both of them, sporting her perfect smile. The smile she uses whenever she tries to conceal everything. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the artificial smile that Eri was using.

"N-No, I'm fine. Dust just got my eye. No need to mind me. Just enjoy yourselves." Eri retorted back and tried to maintain her sham of a smile.

Umi and Arisa seemed convinced with her answer then and started walking forward. Eri waited for them to create a decent distance from her before walking again. She didn't want to disturb them. She wasn't even supposed to be here.

She was supposed to stay home and try to get over this stupid feeling, or spend her time in school to bury herself with work, so she could forget... even for a short while.

Why was fate so cruel? Did it enjoy poking fun at her pain?

* * *

It was supposed to be Umi and Arisa's day but the parents of the Ayase siblings were worried about Arisa, so they asked Eri to watch over her especially since the girl wasn't used to Japan yet.

Eri wanted to refuse but Arisa heard them, and before Eri could, Arisa invited her to join them. Everyone thought that nothing was wrong about it and Umi even agreed to let Eri tag along... Everyone except Eri.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

_'Forced myself to come, huh...'_ I thought as I looked at them holding each other's hand. I could see how much they love each other. Maybe Umi felt that I was bothering them. Was she trying to hint that I should go home instead? Maybe I did appear bothersome to her. I feel myself tearing up again.

_'Stop!' _I thought as I tried to stop myself from thinking negative things. I know that Umi isn't like that. I know that she only means well and I'm just taking it negatively. I blinked away my tears and composed myself again before anyone could notice. I didn't want to catch their attention again.

I'm here to look after Arisa. I should avoid bothering them. I should avoid getting in their way by worrying them.

When I stole a glance at them, they looked like they were cherishing the view, like how I tried to look like before glancing their way. Thankfully, they didn't notice my smile fluctuate, or that I was feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

While Eri was staring at the pair, Umi glanced her way and their eyes met. Eri immediately avoided further eye contact by glancing away and looking like she was interested with the scene beside them.

_'What am I doing? I'm making myself look suspicious. I have to act natural... but it hurts... It hurts so much.'_ Eri thought as she composed herself and looked at the sunset.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Here, Valentine chocolates~!" Arisa exclaimed while holding a heart-shaped box with a cute light blue wrapping and blue ribbons.  
"Oh~? Is this a honmei chocolate?" Eri teased with a grin.  
"Geez... Onee-chan~ You keep saying that every year." Arisa said as Eri accepted the chocolate and put it inside her bag.

It was Valentine's Day. It was a season where women give tomo chocolates to their friends, giri chocolates to people who they feel appreciative to and honmei chocolate that would only be given to their loved one, special someone or someone they admire.

"Your onee-chan's gonna brag about receiving a chocolate from her beloved sister!" Eri told Arisa and sprinted off before the latter could retort.  
"Geez..." was the only thing Arisa could mutter as she looked at the dust that Eri left behind while running ahead.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

"Onee-chan!" Arisa called out which snapped me from my reverie.

_'It was before everything felt awkward to me. I wish I could go back to that time. T__he time when everything was still fine── the time when it didn't hurt.' _I thought as I turned around to face Arisa and Umi. They were signalling me to come near them. I wonder what's wrong.

"It's almost dinnertime. We should head out to a restaurant." Umi told me when I was already in a close distance from them.

_'Ah... I really can't take being around them for too long now.'_ I watched as Umi held Arisa's hand. Arisa was about to grab me with her free hand but I backed away. Seeing their confusion, I tried to come up with an excuse.

"I really shouldn't impose on you guys too much. You should enjoy the night alone with each other." I explained to them.  
"Don't worry, it's fine." Umi stated as she gestured to me to come with them.

_'I really can't take it. If I go with them, I feel like everything would be exposed.'_

"No, really... I have something important to do." I told them, "And I know I can trust you to take care of Arisa." I looked at Umi and smiled sincerely. I know that I can really trust her. Her responsible attitude and determination to protect what is important to her was one of the things I admired── and loved.

I gave a teasing smile to them before saying, "Besides~ You guys would need some privacy so you could do your cheesy romance stuff together."  
"Geez, Onee-chan~" Arisa said as she blushed. She then try to push me away, feeling so embarrassed and that was what my plan was all along.

So I took the cue and bid them my goodbye.

* * *

I felt nervous. This is the only chance I have. I actually wanted to back out. I felt like my heart was going to explode.

_'No! I should deal with it and finish this until the bitter end. Whether she accept it or not, I should be able to give it to her. I didn't ask for Honoka and Kotori's help just to back out from this.'_ I thought as I drag myself to the sophomores' classroom.

I asked Honoka and Kotori's help in making Umi stay in the classroom even if I didn't tell them the reason. And even if I didn't, I felt like Kotori knew why, because she gave me a wink and a "Good luck, Eri-chan!", before leaving with the clueless Honoka who kept on asking why I needed a good luck.

I was about to enter the room when I noticed that there was another silhouette inside. She had a small build.  
_'Who's with Umi?'_ I thought as I tried to peek inside.

"I love you, Umi-san!" The girl exclaimed and presented some sort of gift. Probably chocolates since it was Valentine's.

A girl confessing to Umi didn't surprise me that much, knowing she was very famous around the campus. What shocked me the most was finding out who that girl was.

_'Arisa...'_ I thought as I slumped to the floor and dropped my bag.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

On the way home, Eri saw Yukiho at a nearby park. Feeling the curiosity getting the better of her, she tried to peek on what was happening, so she hid beside a nearby vending machine.

_'It seems like she's all alone.' _Eri thought as she glanced around. She felt like a protective older sister to the kid since she is Arisa's close friend and she is Honoka's sister, who is a close friend to her.

Eri was suddenly alarmed when she saw tears on her face.  
"Yukiho? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?" Eri exclaimed as she went out from her hiding place and rushed to Yukiho's side. Eri's sudden appearance shocked Yukiho. Being unable to conceal her emotions immediately, she just told Eri the truth.

"Yes, it hurts..." Yukiho murmured in a soft voice.  
"Where does it hurt?" Eri said in an alarmed tone.  
"Here..." Yukiho uttered as she pointed at her heart and gave Eri a bitter smile.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

_'Crap!'_ I thought as I looked at my bag. It created such a loud noise, that I'm sure both of them heard it.  
"What was that?" I heard Umi mutter. I could hear them slowly going towards my direction.

_'Oh, shi-'_ I quickly tried to gather my stuff and compose myself. The door opened while I was picking my stuff up.

"O-Onee-chan?" Arisa stuttered. She was probably embarrassed, thinking that I heard her confession.  
"Eri?" Umi inquired as they watched me scramble for my things. Both of them were blushing and didn't make any movements after seeing me.

"Oh! Arisa, Umi! I didn't know you guys were there. I was just passing by when my stuff fell on the floor. Did I disturb something? If I did, then I'm very sorry." I continuously spoke, thinking of a good excuse.

"Passing by? I thought you had something important to talk about with me? Kotori even told me to wait for you." Umi confusedly asked me.  
_'Crap.'_ I thought as I forgot about that fact.

"Ah! I forgot! I was going to ask something about the PV that we would be releasing soon, but that could wait. Sorry about that. Anyways, what are you doing here, Arisa?" I faced my younger sister. I couldn't handle Umi's intense stare on me.

"A new PV?!" Arisa exclaimed excitedly before blushing. She must have recalled the events before I made a ruckus. I looked at her like I was expecting her to answer. Usually she would just give in and explain it to me, but she responded differently and brushed it off.

"Tha-That's none of your concern, Onee-chan! We should just go home! Goodbye Umi-san." Arisa bowed to Umi as a gesture of greeting and respect before pulling me away from the scene.

"See you tomorrow, Umi!" I saw Arisa looked at Umi longingly when I stopped to wave at Umi.

I was trying to maintain a smile but I felt so broken. Thinking that Arisa and I had loved the same person.  
_'How cruel can fate be? Why am I given this kind of misfortune?'_ I thought as I feel my smile waver slightly.

* * *

I called Nozomi for help. I didn't know how to comfort Yukiho when I, myself, feel so broken inside. We talked endlessly in the middle of the park until late evening. I watched her let out all of her frustrations.

It was like looking at myself back then. Back when I was so confused. Back when I didn't know what to do next. Back when everything was still fresh. Back when I couldn't stand the pain.

The pain was slowly numbing away as the days go by. I looked at Yukiho with sympathy. I could understand how she felt. I also went through the same heartbreak. She wanted to let Arisa know of her love but she was afraid to confuse or even hurt the girl by doing so. She also couldn't stop Umi because she was her sister's important childhood friend. She couldn't possibly get between them, seeing how Arisa looks so happy being around Umi's side.

They just came out to our friends recently and told them they were dating but in reality, it's been months since Arisa and Umi started dating. They wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. Well, everyone except their family. They were afraid on how their friends would react so they first consulted me while asking for my blessing.

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Eri just got home after doing her work in the student council until late evening. She saw Umi and Arisa in their living room. It seems like they were waiting for her. As Eri was about to sit down, Arisa suddenly exclaimed that they were dating.

They were confronting the blonde about their relationship, which shocked Eri. She immediately left the vicinity before her emotions overflow.

_'It hurts.'_ Eri thought and she didn't know how to fix it, so she went to the person whom she trusts the most. The person who helped her create that Valentine's chocolate that never reached its true recipient. She went to Nozomi's house.

* * *

When Yukiho was able to calm down, Nozomi and Eri escorted her home. Nozomi's house was closer to the Kousaka residence so Eri also walked Nozomi home, especially since she bothered the girl on her rest day.

When they arrived at her front door, Nozomi suddenly suggested that Eri should stay at her place for the night, saying it was dangerous for her to go home alone. The blonde then sent a text to her parents saying that she would be staying over at Nozomi's place and would be back by morning.

Eri surveyed Nozomi's humble abode and saw that nothing had changed since the last time she visited.

* * *

_**ERI POV**_

I arrived in front of Nozomi's house. I repeatedly shouted out her name and pounded on her door. I wasn't thinking rationally and was probably bothering the neighborhood. I was crying and I felt like my world was shattering. I didn't know that love could make people feel this way.

Nozomi opened the door in a rush when she heard me, and I was immediately engulfed in her warmth. She escorted me inside her home while rubbing my back. She waited for me to calm down before asking me what was wrong. When I was about to share everything to her, I could feel my eyes water again.

In the end, I was finally able to tell her the whole story and let it all out. It was already dark when I decided to go home. I was hurt and broken, but I couldn't leave Arisa alone. She's still important to me. Nozomi accompanied me on the way home and saw that Umi didn't leave Arisa's side while I was away.

Umi is really an amazing person. My admiration for her had long turned into love but if they truly love each other, I will give way. If they are happy with each other, then I wouldn't get in their way.

Nozomi told them that I went to her place because I forgot something. Umi and Arisa wanted to inquire further, but I told them that they shouldn't concern themselves on such a trivial matter.

Nozomi and I promised to keep their relationship as a secret from our friends, until they decide to tell the others themselves.

* * *

_**NOZOMI POV**_

I watched Erichi as she let herself be comfortable. I just finished taking a bath after Erichi did and saw her watching the show on the television. Well, at least she was trying to. I could see that her mind was wondering somewhere else and her shoulders were slightly shaking.

_'Her walls are slowly crumbling down.'_ I thought as I watched the heart wrenching scene in front of me. The walls that she slowly built up to protect herself and numb the pain was crumbling down and letting her vulnerable self be exposed.

Yukiho's heartbreak must have made a large impact on her and had reminded her how hurt she felt back then. I knew that Erichi was still hurting inside and I want to help her in any way I can. I want her to be happy. I want to be there and support her in any decision she makes.

I sat beside her and hugged her tightly. I knew that she was hurting and I just had to help her. I couldn't let her stay wounded. I wanted to help her heal herself and see that genuine smile and bright aura that she gave off back then. I couldn't just stay quiet and watch her crumble slowly.

"E-Eh? Nozomi?" Erichi was probably confused by my actions, but she still hugged me back. That's just how kind she is. I slowly let go of her and looked straight into her eyes. I left my hands to rest on her shoulders and asked what she wanted for herself.

"I know that it hurts and you don't have to hide it." Erichi looked like she wanted to object, but I peered at her and she must have understood that she won't be able to hide it from me.

"I just want to know what is it that you truly want to do, and I will help you in any way I can." I paused and sincerely smiled at her as I recalled a very similar scene. I remembered the time when we still weren't members of µ's.

"Erichi, is this really what you want or do you seek to pursue that stagnant love inside you that you've kept hidden for a long time?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot that would end in a cliffy and a heartbreak for EriUmi fans like me.. but I decided to give it an ending...  
****Actually.. I wanted to create the ending based on the revie****ws, but I thought it would be a waste not to do both endings that I had in mind.. so this will turn into a twoshot with three chapters, since chapter two and three would consist of the different endings for this fic..**


End file.
